


Silver and Garlic

by acommontater



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, vampire!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/acommontater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What on earth had he done to earn /garlic bread/ levels of fury?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Garlic

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on tumblr about imagining "one half of a couple getting pissed at the other (who's a vampire) so they put on all their silver jewelry and make Italian to show their anger" hence fic. (the post has been deleted though and I can't find it boo.)

When Blaine gets back to the apartment, he opens the door, steps inside, and immediately plasters himself back against the door.

“Kurt?”

His fiance is in the kitchen area, back determinedly turned to him. He turns to stir the pot on the stove and Blaine finally sees the glint of metal at his earlobes and wrists. Oh no.  
“Kurt? Sweetie?”

“Yes? Darling?” Kurt finally bites back. Blaine winces.

“What are you making?”

Kurt hummed and lifted a different pot off the burner to drain it in the sink.

“Italian. Fettuccine alfredo, with a side of salad and toasted garlic bread.”

Blaine scanned his memory to think of anything today that could warrant garlic bread levels of fury with his husband-to-be. Nothing. Which means it was probably something. But he hadn’t written anything in his planner? All day had been working on a big final project with the other people from his class.

On any other day, Blaine would have gone into the kitchen and attempted to engage Kurt in a hug or at least hand holding. But between the garlic burning his nostrils and the silver earring and bracelets Kurt had donned making his skin itchy that was not an option. Kurt had only ever this furious with him once before and that had coincided with their breakup.

Kurt portions out the noodles onto a plate and liberally covers them with sauce. The oven timer goes off a few minutes later and he pulls the tray of garlic bread out. Blaine watches as he sits down to eat, alone, at the table. Kurt takes a bite and his fork clinks against…. his silver tongue barbell. Shit.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong before I have to leave the apartment for a day or two?”

Kurt sighs.

“Your parents stopped by.”

The bottom of Blaine stomach promptly falls to around his ankles.

“I was trying to get ahold of you for a few hours and you never answered. Not ever a single word text response!”

Blaine winces.

“I am so, so sorry, Kurt. I had no idea that they were in America right now.”

“Your mom said that they’d made plans to stop by a few weeks ago when they called you.” Kurt’s voice is icy. He takes a large bite of pasta and glares at Blaine while he chews. Blaine digs through his bag and pulls out his planner. He flips to that current date. Empty, except for the project and his morning classes. Flips to the next week and…. oops.

“I wrote it down on the wrong week I guess. Um. Whoops?” He gives Kurt a sheepish look. Kurt sets his fork down. Blaine glances at the bedroom curtain, weighing his chances.

“Oops? Oops? I had to sit through two hours of subtle digs about how the human race is disgusting and inferior and basically just barely a step above pigs! Or cows! And I’m not nearly as flimsy as I was in high school!” Blaine bites his tongue so that he doesn’t say how the muscles that Kurt is so pleased with (and Blaine enjoys very much) make very little difference against vampire strength. “And you father had the nerve to critique to color scheme of the living room!”

Blaine tries to keep a straight face and fails. Kurt tries to stay angry but cracks a few moments later, both of them laughing.

“I am sorry though.” Blaine says as Kurt packs up the food in sealable tupperware bins. “I honestly didn’t know they were coming today and the library we were in has terrible service.”

“It’s okay, I understand. I do feel let-down that my vampire fiance isn’t as perfect and infallible as all the romance novels claimed, but oh well.” He eyes Blaine speculatively as Blaine pouts at him. “Hmmm, you need to work on your ‘dark and brooding’ look.”

“Will you take the jewelry off so I can touch you now?”

Kurt heaves a dramatic sigh and flits off to the bedroom. Blaine hears the clink of the bracelets and earrings being put away, and Kurt brushing his teeth in the bathroom afterwards, and relaxes. Kurt comes back out sans silver adornments. Blaine sighs and pulls him into his arms, tucking his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck. Kurt hugs him back and they are content to stay like that.

Blaine eventually pulls back for a kiss- it’s been all day since he’s kissed Kurt and he’s pretty sure that that’s a crime- and Kurt obliges him. It quickly turns heated and Blaine eagerly opens his mouth when Kurt become more demanding. Kurt’s tongue slides past his lips and Blaine lets out a yelp and jumps back, glaring.

Kurt hadn’t swapped out the barbell like he’d thought he had, and the roof of his mouth and the small parts of his lips smart where the silver had brushed them. He can feel the marks healing already, but that doesn’t make it less mean.

“Okay, now I’m done.” Kurt says.

“You do realize that that does actually sting right?” Blaine grouches as Kurt walks to the bathroom to take the bar out.

“You’ve healed up already, I barely touched you. Your parents were staring at my Mark the whole time they were here and you left a hickey where it can not be covered my scarves. Tiny payback for humiliation.” Kurt says as he comes back down the short hall.

Blaine eyes the marks that Kurt had been talking about speculatively.

“I don’t know, they look pretty faded to me. Can probably use some touching up.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Right now.”

Kurt squeaks and smacks his shoulder as Blaine scoops him up over his shoulder and dashes to their bedroom.


End file.
